1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to camera cases, and more particularly to camera cases which are adaptable to provide freely-standing support for a camera on a surface for picture taking.
2. Prior Art
High-speed film, built-in flash apparatus, and automated electronic controls allow the modern photographer to take pictures with a hand-held camera under a wide variety of conditions. There are times, nonetheless, when a camera support is needed.
Typically, for available light photography under marginal conditions, or extremely close shooting, or any of those other unexpected situations in which the hand is simply not steady enough, the professional and the well prepared camera buff carry a tripod, attachable pistol grip, or shoulder-braced stock mount to provide the required stability. Equally typically, the amateur faced with a half-second exposure, or beseached to include himself in the family portrait and having no such equipment is reduced to searching for a strategically placed rock or piece of furnature or the like and then performing gymnastics in an effort to sight and aim the camera precariously balanced on its surface.
At least one device, the camera support shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,696, is designed specifically for use in such situations. This device provides a pliable pouch filled with pellets as part of a deformable camera case adapted to support a camera on a surface. While the advantages of employing the case itself as a camera support are obvious, the inherent instability of the pliable pouch and its contents leaves a gread deal to be desired in terms of camera stability and adjustability.